


美人骨

by lanlingtingyu



Category: all裴-Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlingtingyu/pseuds/lanlingtingyu





	美人骨

1.  
朱厚照何曾委屈自己到这种地步？只是一遇到裴文德便失了策略。

本应是个雷霆万钧、杀伐果断的人，却因为怕将裴文德推得更远，而小心翼翼的恪守着那所谓的君臣之间应有的距离，只是偶尔也有失控的时候。

不知从什么时候起裴文德越发约束起来，软磨硬泡才换来的称呼又被打回原地，干干巴巴的一声太子殿下让朱厚照如鲠在喉。

“你总是这样躲着我，才会让我更生气”

裴文德不喜欢朱厚照皱眉，却又不能像早些时候那样去为他抚平，只能在被逼在墙角时尴尬的错开视线。尽力的控制呼吸的节奏，以免暴露了自己过于振奋的心情。

“我从未躲过太子殿下，我一直紧跟在您身后。”

这才是问题的根源，幼时可以肆无忌惮并肩而行的人，现在却摆出这副模样。

当下活脱脱一副地痞流氓妄图轻薄良家少男的场景，未免太过好笑。

朱厚照将脸埋到裴文德的颈窝，双手紧紧环住他的腰肢，柔软而又纤细，完全不像朝堂坊间传言的凶神恶煞辑妖司首领能够拥有的，却就这样真切的在朱厚照的臂弯里紧绷着、颤抖着。

也许下一次他会吻上那侧颈跳动的脉络，顶开那并拢的双腿？可是现在，朱厚照选择放过这个快要僵成木头的裴文德，虽然他紧皱着眉头表现出一副不喜的模样却瞒不住绯红的眼角和快速起伏的胸膛。

这样露出破绽的裴文德才能让朱厚照感觉到安全感。

 

2.  
“今天有什么好玩的？”

“………”

“你有没有带上次的糕点回来？”

“…………”

“裴文德？阿文？阿德？”

“闭嘴！你很吵。”

花无谢委屈地撇了撇嘴，抱着胳膊瘫坐在一旁。看到裴文德处理那些繁琐公文时眉头紧锁的模样，花无谢就想伸手为他抚平，却又害怕因为这份逾越像上次一样被罚在烈日下暴晒，如今回想起来仍觉得脸蛋隐隐发痛。可是比起皮肤上的灼痛，裴文德那种疏离和抗拒的深情才更让花无谢觉得煎熬。

“我倒真希望多蹦出来几个妖怪让你去斩杀，分散一下你的精力，免得你每次从宫中出来便摆出这副模样”

若是以前裴文德听了花无谢前半句话，一定会气的直接将他踹出门去，让他在烈日下跪坐个几天。但是现在竟然也开始有点习惯这家伙嘴上没个把门的性子，只是对他说的失常有些感到紧张。

“我和平常并无不同。”

花无谢看到裴文德强装镇定的样子觉得十分好笑，明明应该是个心狠手辣的刽子手，怎的每次出宫回府就要扭捏好一阵子？

“是是是，你和平常并无不同，一样臭着一张脸，好像别人欠了你百八十万。软磨硬泡也不愿意叫我的名字，可是你喂一声我就屁颠屁颠的往上凑，这样看来和平常也没什么两样。”

可是花无谢本能的感知到裴文德在窃喜，因为某个人而暗自兴奋。

他讨厌这种感觉，与其为了某个人而心怀窃喜，花无谢更希望看到那个板着一张脸，无欲无求的裴文德，这样他才有安全感。

虽然说来有些卑鄙，但是想拥有裴文德的心情却是与日俱增，花无谢无法克制这种欲望的膨胀，却也只能暂时强压，以免裴文德将他连根拔了扔出府去。

 

3.  
辑妖司首领和一只花妖能和平共处也算是稀奇，若要追溯因果,还要从一年前说起。

一年前裴文德奉旨去西南方的汶县调查.

当地的青壮年男子频频失踪，而失踪之前的一段时间，每个人的特征表现都是日渐衰弱。

刚开始一些嘴碎的婆娘们还在街头巷尾嘟囔着，是不是有外来的狐狸精勾了自家男人的魂儿才导致的气虚体弱？直到后来这种现象扩散到整个县城，人们才开始惶恐起来，生怕是什么要人命的瘟病。

问当事人也是支支吾吾说不出个所以然，还没待事件有一点进展，失踪的问题又蹦了出来。当地的县官解决不了这骇人的问题，便连夜奏报朝廷请求救援。

裴文德受命带着手下前来查探，带来的法器还未到县城门闸便产生了强烈的鸣动，想来是有邪祟妖魔行凶作恶，积攒了大量的怨气所致。

追查的过程并不顺利，失踪的人数还在持续增加，刚开始只是青壮年男子，后来连少女也成为被狩猎的对象。

裴文德一行人刚来时可是被当做活菩萨似的小心翼翼的供奉着，可是随着失踪人员的增加，人们心中的恐惧和怨怼便开始积攒。虽然不会明晃晃的表现出来，但是那带着嫌恶的眼神时不时的就会从犄角旮旯里钻出来，硬生生的戳到他们的脊梁骨上。

“大人，他们未免也太不知好歹了吧，合着我们活该把脑袋别在裤腰带上，还要看他们脸色？”

随行的姜武虽然为人正直忠恳，但有时过于热血冲动。

就像现在，他愤愤不平的啃着大葱和馒头，斥责外面那些态度大变的百姓一样。

“做好自己分内的事情就行。”

遇到这种事情，除了在隐忍他们又能如何？难不成还未捉到妖怪，就要先将这县城里的百姓给屠杀了不成？

事情比想象中的更为棘手，虽然逼出了害人性命的蛇妖，却也折损了大半的战斗力。本来应该好好整顿或是请求支援，但当下只有乘胜出击才有胜算，否则让精怪休养之后回过劲来很可能有更多的百姓遭受危险。

裴文德带着剩余的人员和所有法器深入城郊的树林，顺着沾上妖血的罗盘指引找到了蛇妖隐匿的山洞。

一股腐臭交杂着树脂的清香从洞口里涌了出来，这种奇异的组合不禁让人恶寒到后颈发麻。裴文德让人把裹上雷咒的黑火药捆在一起扔进洞中，又紧接着将火折子扔了进去。悲鸣和嘶吼从其中传出来，应该是让蛇妖受到了重击，只是这一切未免来的太过顺利，让裴文德心绪难安。

还未待上前探查，一阵焦灼的风就从里面冲了出来，那股冲劲儿很强，直接将众人掀翻在地上。裴文德强忍着脊柱上的疼痛，拿着佩刀爬起来去追赶那条仓皇逃窜甚至没法化形的蛇妖。

“你为什么非要对我穷追不舍！到最后两败俱伤对你也没有好处吧？”

被烧伤的巨蛇盘成圆形像是在保护什么，而颤抖的女声暴露了她强装的镇定。

“你吸人精魄，残害汶县数十条生灵，在他们求饶时你又可曾选择放过？”

一般人面对妖怪是厌恶与惧怕，而裴文德面对妖怪时则是愤怒与憎恨，他曾亲眼见识过异类的残忍，又怎么会轻易的放过他们？裴文德依旧是挥舞着长刀攻了上去，像往常一样奉旨斩杀这些凶狠的妖畜。

巨蛇的悲鸣震彻天际，她低头一口吞噬了被自己护在怀中的红鲤后猛地裴文德缠绕过去，完全不顾被利刃割伤的鳞肉。被蛇身紧紧束缚住的裴文德狠狠地咬上了她焦黑的伤口，腥臭的血液顺着就往喉管里涌动，裴文德抱着同归于尽的决心不管不顾的吞噬着蛇血，身体也凭本能挣扎着，耳边回荡着那凄厉的叫喊：

“明明就差最后一步”

“为什么不能放过我们？”

直到那声音消散，裴文德费力的从那滩血肉中爬了出来，依靠着求生的本能向前爬行，眼前飘过朱厚照蔚蓝鎏金的衣摆，他挥手想要抓住才发现不过是泡影。

再睁开眼时是一片猩红，好像有一层血雾蒙在了瞳孔之上，身体里的每一寸经脉都像在被火苗啃食，难熬的疼痛和莫名的浴火不断地撩拨着裴文德的神经，克制不住的低吼和呻吟就这样断断续续的钻了出来，让他觉得分外羞耻。

突然间，一双冰凉细腻的手掌抚上了裴文德的脖颈，随后更是顺着衣领钻了进去，所触之处的疼痛皆得到了缓解。

裴文德残存的意识告诉自己应该抗拒，可是一股清冷的气息就这样吹在了他的耳畔，还伴着醉人的花香，这些对此时的裴文德来说是无法抵挡的诱惑，身体完全脱离了理智的迎合上去，任由那胡乱抚摸的双手滑向更深的地方，

天空泛出鱼肚白，微凉的雨水打在裴文德烧的通红的背脊上，所有的羞耻和愤怒早就在被二次灌入的时候给顶散。

裴文德被花无谢抱在怀里自下而上的顶弄着，疼痛和高潮像是两条交织的电流顺着尾椎往上攀爬，在裴文德的脑海里炸出了火花。随着猛烈的肏弄而溢出来的精水混着肠液被肉体碰撞成了白色腥膻的泡沫，更多的粘液则顺着腿根滑落，被湿润的泥土给吸了进去。

“够...够了...”

沙哑的声音里混着兴奋和杀意，花无谢强忍着肩头被咬到见骨的疼痛，用手抚触着裴文德的因为蛇毒和高潮而绷紧的背脊以作安抚。

就这样，他们的初识以雨后的土腥混着裹上腥膻的情欲告终。

4.  
事情就是这么离奇。

裴文德匍匐爬行时渗出的血液滋养了快要魂消魄散的花无谢，而花无谢则用自身作为回报，安抚了裴文德因吸食过多蛇血和妖丹而变异的肉体。

裴文德不是没想过与花无谢同归于尽，只是还未见朱厚照登上帝位，心中难舍这牵挂。

所以说，这看似和平的相处不过是起源于一场各有私心的互相利用罢了。

 

5.  
直到烛火被蜡泪吞噬，裴文德才翻身上床。

熟悉的触感从腰后蜿蜒到小腹，裴文德抓住花无谢即将钻进亵衣里的手想将人甩到床下，却在耳根被湿滑的舌尖舔弄时卸了力气。

纵使他再怎么否认，身体却也早就熟悉了花无谢的抚触。

吸食蛇血而变异的身子，早就不能被称为凡人，如果说怪物有点夸张，那半妖倒是个挺好的表述。

似人非人，似妖非妖，无论在哪一方都站不住脚的裴文德，现在已经被这个世界抛弃了。

不是没想过舍弃这条命，或是把身体里那肮脏的血液抽空，但是就像花无谢说的那样，裴文德比任何人都更想活下去，这是身体的本能，抗争不过怯懦的思维，而以裴文德身份，为了更好地活下去，利用这被他嫌恶力量才是最佳的选择。

“不是有活下去的理由吗？那就好好利用你最厌恶的部分。”

“以凡人之躯仅凭那些加持的法器，你又能跟那些妖物抗争多久？裴文德，以恶制恶是你现在唯一拥有的能力。”

裹紧了辑妖司首领的皮囊，抵抗着妖血躁动时带来的淫欲，裴文德需要花无谢精液的安抚，这是上天给他开的一个最残忍的玩笑。

6.  
花无谢只有在这时才可以放肆的打量、抚触裴文德，将裴文德所有的嫌恶都撞得支离破碎，用那与外貌不相符合粗长的性器肏弄到他身体的最深处。

花无谢舔舐着裴文德背脊上覆盖的薄汗，使劲的吮吸着，在那不会被看到的地方留下一个个带着嫉恨的标记。下半身的动作不似亲吻时的温柔，反而是疾风暴雨般的侵略。

趁裴文德泄了身子，花无谢扣住他的腿根，以相连的姿势将他翻转过来，柱身上凸起的青筋狠狠地刮弄着肠壁上柔软的嫩肉，搅动中溢出来的香膏混着肠液和精水，在灰色的被褥上拍打出一片片深黑的花朵。花无谢想看到裴文德高潮时绯红的眼角，想吮吸他因为愉悦和失神而吐出来的舌头，以及挂在唇边的涎液，想要在裴文德痉挛时扣住他瘫在一旁无力合拢的手。

被炙热的肉穴紧紧的包裹着的花无谢，因为这极致的舒爽而产生了一种错觉，他和裴文德是两情相悦，就像所有的夫妻一样享受着床笫之间的愉悦，可是裴文德那在高潮中轻喃的一声”阿寿“却像是一记响亮的耳光，让花无谢头晕脑胀。

“文德，裴文德....”

你也叫一声，我的名字啊。

然而，裴文德只有在结束的时候才会说“花无谢，别做多余的事。”

也对.....不过是各取所需罢了。

7.  
江湖总是朝廷的隐患，不得不防。

近期“割鹿刀重现”一事传的沸沸扬扬，自然也就引起了朝廷的注意。毕竟其名来源“秦失其鹿，天下共逐，唯胜者得鹿而割之”这句话。如此说来得到割鹿刀，就能拥有这天下？任哪一朝上位者都受不了这种威胁和挑衅。当朝皇上自然也要有所动作，他派裴文德以除妖的名头混入武林盟，潜入无垢山庄，提前拉拢庄主连城璧为朝廷所用，彻底扼杀“侠以武乱禁”的例子。

此去路途遥远，朱厚照虽然舍不得也没办法。他像往常一样，借着讨教武艺的名头将裴文德招来练功房，想在他走前好好温存一番。

与花无谢的性事持续到临近上朝，只能简单的梳洗以求去掉身上的腥膻，可那因为异常激烈的撞击而滞留在最深处的精液却为来得及清理。裴文德强忍着后穴的酸疼，在御书房承了皇上的密令，却在得到朱厚照相约的消息时乱了阵脚，生怕被嗅到那隐秘的花香。

“此去千万小心”

朱厚照抓着裴文德手，没资格说什么“不要走，留在我身边”这种话。

他只是一个太子，而古往今来太子的身份并不是牢固的与皇位画上等号的。所以他必须在有足够的权利之后才有资格完完全全的拥有裴文德，而不是像一个怂包似的撒着娇，让人不要离开自己。

“臣定会小心谨慎....，太子殿下也要注意，最近左派势力越来越猖獗，二殿下也因为治水有功得到皇上的赏识...”

“行了，行了，这不像是你会说的话，是裴丞相教你的吧？”  
“你素来不喜欢朝堂上的尔虞我诈，讲这种道理给我听自热也就没什么说服力，不过我明白，你心中定是担心我的。”

朝廷明面上不许结成党派，但是私下站队的问题却从来没有停止过，裴文德的父亲裴休也联合了几位大臣站在太子朱厚照的党派，见裴文德与太子私交甚好，便想着通过裴文德来影响他。朱厚照虽然不喜裴休总想让女儿成为太子妃的念头，但顾念着他是文德的父亲，往常碰面也都会礼让一些。

“时间不早了，我该走了”

裴文德听到朱厚照的这揶揄的话，心里痒痒的好似有羽毛在撩拨，想要应和却又哽在喉头。转身才走了两步就被紧紧拦腰抱住，朱厚照的下巴枕在他的肩头，而呼出的热气就盘旋在耳蜗处，多亏后腰的酸痛和穴口处渗出的粘腻才让裴文德回过神来，只是还未待他推拒，朱厚照便率先将他推出了怀抱。

这种突如其来的操作让裴文德难得的产生了点委屈的心思，他看着朱厚照的背影想要问个究竟，可是作为一个总是抗拒的角色，他没有这个资格不是吗？倒是朱厚照先为他解决了这个难题。

“你快些走吧，若是再迟一会，我怕自己舍不得。”

这句话是朱厚照的风格，所以没有引起裴文德的怀疑。但也正是因为如此，裴文德没有注意到朱厚照因为自己后颈上那深红的吻痕而握紧的拳头，也去下一秒指甲便会嵌进掌心，血液顺着指缝涌出来，染上他们本就紧绷的神经。

8.  
“还是出去有意思，都城里虽然繁华，却处处暗藏心机，让人喘不过来气。”

“你又不是人。”

“裴大人，你这话和语气未免太伤....伤妖了吧。”

“那你滚回府去！”

“…………”

花无谢把自己缩成一团抱着膝盖坐在马车的角落处，裴文德的疏离他早就习惯了，心里并没有太多的不甘或是羞恼，反而在因为那个偷偷烙上的印记在感到窃喜。

9.  
“文德兄远来辛苦了，且安心在我府上住下，若有什么需要帮忙的尽管说。”

“奉旨前来勘察，承蒙城壁不嫌弃邀我住进这无垢山庄，我又怎么好意思更多叨扰。”

靠近渝南便是进了无垢山庄的控制范围，连城璧一听说裴文德来了这地界儿，便立刻放下手中的事物前去迎接，力求先把这位朋友给劝进府里来住，也好照应一下。

“最近一些琐事比较多，我等会儿出去可能要晚上才能回府。刚刚已经让管家收拾了好你原先住过的院子，你也应该知晓怎么去，知道你不喜欢旁人服侍你我便遣散了哪里的奴仆，你且安心先住下来，有什么需要帮忙的也不要客气。”

花无谢本身就不是一个安分的主儿，待裴文德刚进屋把门合上他就化为人性开始嘟囔起来。

“那个连城璧感觉怪怪的，是不是对你别有企图啊。你还叫人家城壁，啧啧啧，别到时候被人卖了还替人家数钱！”

裴文德赏了花无谢一个白眼没有搭腔，而是坐在旁边开始擦拭自己随身的佩刀。

这把刀是裴文德刚刚升上辑妖司统领时朱厚照送他的，那时候朱厚照才刚刚到他的胸膛，现在已然能与裴文德并肩而立....只是这相处却不能再像幼年那般肆无忌惮。

至于连城璧，裴文德与他相识比花无谢还要早，那还是两年前的事儿了。

两年前裴文德奉旨去边城办公，没成想卷入了一场时隔二十年的复仇，虽然最后没能完成任务，却也结交了因为走货经商而途经此地的连城璧。刚开始确实心存疑虑，但裴文德最终还是因连城璧的君子之风而折服。连城璧不仅是一个江湖人，更是无垢山庄的庄主，为了上下百人口的生计，他自然要经营一些买卖，如此说来能在边城碰上他倒也不太稀奇。

裴文德第二次与连城璧相遇是在半年之后，那时的连城璧看起来比第一次时多了些柔情，眉眼之间尽是难掩的欢喜，想来是和沈家小姐沈璧君宣布接亲有关。可两人见面后连城璧却对这桩婚事只字未提，只是在裴文德完成任务后邀请他去无垢山庄小住了两天。裴文德只当连城璧是因为羞怯而不好意思诉说，便主动道了句祝贺，没成想第二天，连城璧便因为一笔买卖出了渝南。

现在再见到连城璧，裴文德心里多少有些波澜，那人依旧是端方的君子，自己却裹着一副人皮狼狈求生，并非羡慕或是嫉恨，反而觉得这世界上还是有值得期待的人或事物。

10.  
其实每个人都有秘密，连庄主也并非外人想的那般白璧无瑕。

连城璧幼时与家人外出遭遇劫匪，父母拼命护着让他先逃了出去。

即使连城璧不想当个懦夫，却只能一边抹泪一边跑去搬救兵。只是还未跑多远便跌进了一个地洞里，再醒来时是路过的猎手救了他，而一切都太迟了。

自此之后连城璧便拼命习武让自己变得更强，只有这样才能更好地守护父母留下来的无垢山庄。虽然习武的进程比原想的更为顺利，但是身体随之而来的变化却让连城璧觉得不安。他的力气随着年龄成倍的增长，清晰地思路算起数来比账房先生的算盘还要快还要准。

这些本应该是好的，只是上天大概总喜欢跟人开玩笑，他赐予你一些东西，就要从其他地方讨要回来。连城璧开始短暂的失忆，有些时候睁开眼竟然身处一个陌生的地方，身上的衣着也和往常的风格大不相同。随着失忆的时间越来越长，连城璧甚至找来道士来检查身体和庄内的情况，最后却被告知只是因为刺激过度而患上了那所谓的离魂症状。所谓的离魂症便是将人藏在心底另一面的灵魂给割裂出来成为一个独立的人格，很多时候主人格承受不住现世的打击变回被夺了身子彻底消失。

连城璧得知这个消息之后再也没真正的开心过，直到碰见裴文德，那颗残破的心竟然开始慢慢的结痂，每每看着裴文德那副坚韧的模样，连城璧会有一种饱腹感。也许这是一种最卑鄙龌龊的心思，但是连城璧还是无法克制的被裴文德的那种痛苦和隐忍给吸引住了。

他有时候会想，也许裴文德被压在床上的时候也是那副紧皱眉头的样子，即使被撞到最深处也不肯吐出一丝一毫的呻吟，紧咬的红唇也许下一刻就会渗出血丝，这样自己就可以帮他舔舐干净，用舌头扫荡他的口腔，抽干他每一寸的空气，让他无处可逃只能乖乖投降。

11.  
“事情处理的怎么样了？”

“一切都像计划中的那样。”

“你确实比那个只敢想不敢做的连城璧强上百倍。”

“夜尊，当年是你救了我给了我新生，该还你的我不会少，只是今后我们最好也不要有所牵扯的好”

夜尊看着穿着一袭黑衫的连城璧觉得有点可惜，本来是一枚可用的棋子，现下却有点太过自负。

果然人性总是贪婪的，一旦翅膀硬了就想要独自飞翔，可是他不明白的是自己能给他一双翅膀，也能够亲手折断。

“连城璧，你别以为我出不了这天柱就可以被随意蒙骗。你先是揭露了红鲤的身份让她被人重伤，又引诱蛇妖去炼化生灵为其重塑真身，甚至不惜让裴文德卷入其中借此来操控朱厚照，连城璧你可真是下的一手好棋。相信再过不久朱厚照弑父篡位的消息就会传到这里，至于那个花无谢，呵...你又当如何处置？”

“武林盟中邪祟作怪，无垢山庄庄主连城璧为民捉妖。你觉得这场戏怎么样？”

夜尊真的是被连城璧这种阴狠给逗得哭笑不得。是啊，他的灵魂早就在不知不觉中腐坏，从他们初识开始，那似一匹饿狼将要吞噬世界的眼神就让夜尊在无聊的黑暗中又找到了点趣味。

“你认为他会如你所想的去做？”

“反正没人看到不是吗？如果说无垢庄主杀人，没人看到便没人会信。你要说一只妖杀人，没人看到也都会相信不是吗？”

“即使是与他同床共枕一年的裴文德？你们人类不是有句话叫一夜夫妻百日恩，裴文德说不定早就爱上了这给他带来痛快的小情郎了。”

连城璧沉下眼眸，只要想起雨夜中那一人一妖交媾的场面就觉得就觉得胸腔有一种快要撕裂的疼痛。

“裴文德会信的，他会相信另一个连城璧！而我终有一天会彻底替代他”


End file.
